This invention relates to wigs and more particularly to wigs for persons suffering from complete hair loss.
Alopecia areata is a disorder which afflicts individuals of both sexes and all ages and is characterized by baldness occurring in sharply defined patches leaving the scalp smooth and white. It is common for individuals so afflicted to wear hairpieces or wigs to cover the areas of baldness. However, when such baldness is total, conventional wigs are not satisfactory because there is no residual hair for attachment. In such cases, the most common method is to employ adhesives, such as two-sided tapes, for attaching the wig directly to the bare scalp. Such attachment methods, are not secure so that many wearers are will at ease in social situations and tend to become withdrawn. Furthermore, because of a fear that their wigs will become dislodged, such individuals curb many physical activities such as athletics. As a result of the absence of satisfactory prior art wigs, total baldness can be psychologically devastating, particularly to women and girls. Additionally, such attachment methods as well as the underside of the wig itself can be uncomfortable and cause irritations, infections or itching. Furthermore, such conventional wigs tend to absorb perspiration which also causes a tendency to restrict activities.
One prior art attempt to remedy this problem was to employ a plastic cap to which individual hairs were attached so as to resemble a scalp. Such wigs were very expensive and were limited to the use of a single hairpiece which required a great deal of care.